


Your Future is Right There (You Just Have to Grasp It)

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries to figure out his life as an Omega, the Alpha’s mate, and being pregnant, when Jared gets seriously hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Future is Right There (You Just Have to Grasp It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very belated birthday gift for the amazing tan_kat. The story is a sequel to [There’s Someone Out There For You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/379529), but I think you can read it without reading that one first. Also, I feel the need to say that I know that cats don’t have knots, but Tan and I love knotting, so I took a little bit of artistic license. ;)

Mating. 

It's the one thing everyone tells you is the best thing that'll ever happen to you. Meeting the one person that's made for you will and will make you whole, is supposed to be the most important moment in your life. 

And it is. Jensen knows it is. 

They just don't tell you how much work it is afterwards. 

~*~*~*~

Being the pride's Alpha's mate is not easy. 

It's challenging and demanding. There are functions and meetings to attend. Charities to run and people to schmooze. Jensen has to smile and be nice, even if he feels like shit because he stayed up all night to work on his homework. It keeps him away from Jared too. He can't remember when they spent a night at home together without one of them working. He'd never thought that being Jared's mate would mean he's rarely spending quality time with Jared anymore. 

And it's even worse because he's an Omega instead of a Beta. Omegas are rare, cherished and worshiped by the pride. People walk on eggshells around Jensen; treat him like he's a porcelain doll and as if he needs to be treated with kid gloves. 

But he doesn't. 

He's just a twenty-three year old in his first year of college without a clue of what he really wants - besides being Jared's mate. He hasn't figured anything out in life, but they all look at him like he should have all the answers. 

It's wearing him thin and makes him itchy, uncomfortable in his own skin. But he doesn't know how to change it and there's nobody who can tell him what to do. 

Not even Jake. 

Jake Able is the only other Omega in the pride, but he isn't mated to the pride's Alpha. Matt, his Alpha, is just a regular werecat in the pride. So Jake doesn't have to attend functions, put himself on display and be nice to people just because he has to. 

No, Jensen may be surrounded by people day in and day out. But honestly, He's pretty much alone in this. 

~*~

_Six months prior_

Jensen has been irritated and on edge the whole day. He even snapped at an annoying customer at the coffee shop, which got him the biggest lecture from his boss. This day sucks big time and he even feels like he's getting sick. His skin is burning and his veins feel like there's a fire raging through them. 

He kicks open the door to Jared's and his loft and is hit with his mate's smell. It hits him like a hammer, filling his senses and making him dizzy with lust. He can feel the wetness between his legs and moans at the thought of Jared pushing inside, knotting him and filling him with his seed. 

There's a low growl and Jensen whimpers when he realizes that Jared came out of the kitchen and is now standing right in front of him.

"You're in heat." 

Jared's voice is deep and cuts right through Jensen, making his dick hard in his jeans. Jensen doesn't really know what Jared's saying, can't comprehend the words. But it doesn't matter, all that matters is that Jared will knot him, breed him. 

"Jared," he breathes, barely registering when Jared picks him up and carries him into the bedroom. His mate's touch fuels the heat in his body and he's writhing, rubbing against Jared's body. "Please."

"Shit, Jen," Jared whispers, pulling back. "I… we… we need to use something." 

He fumbles in the nightstand and Jensen frowns. What's Jared talking about? All he needs is Jared inside him, knotting him for hours, filling him with his come. 

"Hah." Jared sounds victorious and Jensen blinks rapidly to make his head understand what Jared's holding in his hand. 

"What?" he mumbles.

"Alpha condom," Jared explains.

Alpha condom. Alpha condom? What? Jensen tries to comprehend what Jared is saying, while Jared strips them both of their clothes. It hits him when Jared puts the thing on and his mind screams 'NO!'. He doesn't want anything between them. He wants, no needs, Jared's come inside of him. 

"No," he says, trying to pull the thing off Jared's glorious dick. 

"Jen," Jared takes his hands and presses them down over his head. "You're in heat. Your body will only stop being on fire if you're pregnant or if your cycle is over."

Pregnant? Cycle? What the hell is Jared talking about? "Don't care," Jensen says. "Need you, need it. Please Jared, need you to fill me up." It's really hard to form coherent sentences and Jensen hopes Jared gets what he's saying. 

A feral growl is escaping Jared's lips and for a second Jensen gets a glimpse of the Alpha inside of Jared. It's intoxicating, making him wetter than he's ever been. 

"Please, Jay," he whines. 

"No," Jared says and Jensen thinks he's holding back. Why is he holding back? "Not like this. We're talking about this when you're clearheaded."

Jensen’s head is very clear. He needs Jared's cock inside of him and his come to fill him up. That's as clear as it gets for Jensen. But Jared doesn't give him any time to form a reply. He just claims Jensen's mouth in a heated kiss and then Jensen feels his dick nudging at his wet hole. 

Jared buries himself with a snap of his hips and Jensen throws his head back, arching his back, letting out a scream. It's not enough, not nearly enough. It's only when Jared's knot presses inside that the heat subsides a little. He feels full and loved and when Jared tucks at his cock he comes so hard he almost blacks out. 

When he opens his eyes again, Jared has manhandled them so that they're lying with Jared spooning Jensen. 

"Feel a little better?" he asks, gently caressing Jensen's side. 

He does feel a little better, his head clearer again, not just driven by the need to have Jared's cock inside of him. It could be because Jared's cock is still hard and the knot still locking them together. "Yes, thank you." 

Soft lips press gentle kisses to his shoulder. "Do you know what just happened?" Jared asks quietly and Jensen remembers the things Jared said, like 'heat' and 'pregnant' and 'cycle'. He shakes his head. "You're in heat, Jen. It means you're not a Beta but an Omega."

Jensen frowns, trying to understand what Jared's saying. He's read about Omegas in the shifters' history books. He knows they're rare nowadays. They are cherished and loved members of the pride. But what does that all have to do with him?

"What are you talking about, Jay?"

Jared turns Jensen's face back a little, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You're special, Jen. Even more special than I knew you already were. Omegas are rare these days, because we don't really need them anymore, but from time to time a male Beta turns into an Omega when he's claimed."

"I don't understand."

"Back in the Dark Ages there was a disease causing our Betas to become infertile. That's when Omegas first turned up, securing our reproduction. They vanished again when our Elders found a way to treat the disease. Now only a few Betas turn into Omegas after a mating and they're always males. We don't know why or how, but it's celebrated whenever a Beta turns into an Omega because it's special and rare, and the pride still knows what Omegas did all those hundreds of years ago and are thankful."

"But what does that mean for me?" Jensen asks confused and a little scared. 

"It means that you are able to carry our children," Jared says slowly, carefully, as if he's expecting Jensen to freak out. 

And hello? Carry children? That's definitely a reason to freak out. He squirms, but Jared's hand is holding him in place. 

"Stop, Jen. You're hurting yourself." Jared growls a little and the submissive side of Jensen stills him. "It's okay to be a little freaked out. It's a lot to take in."

"You think?" Jensen spits out, but calms down immediately when Jared scrapes his teeth over the mating bite on his neck. 

"It'll be okay, Jen. We have one other Omega in our pride. How about I invite Jake over for you to talk to him. Would that make you feel better? Besides, nobody expects you to get pregnant right now."

But maybe in the future. Jensen's not dumb; he can hear the giddiness in Jared's voice even though he's trying to hold it in check. Jared seems to be completely thrilled at the news, while Jensen's head is reeling. His body still not really belonging to himself. He can feel the heat starting to burn again. 

"Thank you," Jensen says quietly. He rubs a hand over his face and brings Jared's hand down to his hardening cock. "I think it's starting again."

Jared growls deep in his throat, sinking his teeth into Jensen's neck. "Just let me take care of you, Jen. It'll be okay," he whispers when he pulls away. 

Jensen sinks into Jared's touch and lets the pleasure take him away. He can worry about the Omega thing later.

~*~

Jensen turns the white stick around his hands. No matter how often he does it, it doesn't change the two little blue lines in the window. 

There's a knock on the bathroom door and Jensen's head jerks up at Jared's voice. "Jen, you okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for almost half-an-hour."

"I'm fine," he says, but his voice is really quiet, so he repeats, "I'm okay, Jay." Just pregnant, he doesn't add. 

He needs to talk to Jake. Even if the only other Omega in the pride doesn't know how it is to be mated to the pride's Alpha, he at least knows how it is to be pregnant. Jake has three cubs. He'll know what to do, how to deal. 

"Jen, you're freaking me out." Jared's voice sounds through the door and Jensen can hear the concern in it. 

He sighs and gets up from the toilet lid; pushing the pregnancy test into his jeans pocket he unlocks the door. He plasters on a smile.

"See, I'm fine. Just stomach trouble or something."

Jared cocks his head. "You sure?"

Jensen nods, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jared's mouth. "Don't worry about it." Jared visibly relaxes and Jensen feels bad for lying to him. He knows that Jared would be thrilled to hear that Jensen is pregnant. Even though they decided to wait until Jensen is finished with college in a few years, he knows that Jared would love to have a family now. 

Hell, he's thirty-one, settled in his life, with a great job and a pride that accepts him without question. Of course he wants a family. 

But Jensen, he doesn't know if he's ready. He pretty much still feels like a kid himself, and in werecat years he is. Jeff only turned him five years ago. He's still a cub himself, how would he take care of his and Jared's cubs? 

"Jen, I'm sorry but I have to get to the office." Jared's voice cuts through the haze in his head and he blinks, nodding. 

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." He smiles when Jared leans down to kiss him. "You mind if I call the committee and cancel the meeting?"

Jared frowns. "What? No, why would I?"

Jensen shrugs. "Because it's important to you and the pride."

Jared rolls his eyes fondly, cupping Jensen's face between his hands. "You're important to me, silly. And if you're not feeling up to it, you should just stay home today." Soft lips capture Jensen's in a sweet and loving kiss. "I love you. And I swear this weekend, it'll be just us at the den."

Jensen sighs. "Liar," he says fondly. He knows that at the den it's never just them. There are always other people around. "But maybe you can save a run for me, huh?"

Jared smiles. "Always. I'll see you tonight, beautiful."

"Sweet talker." Jensen grins. "Get out of here before James kicks your ass for being too late."

Jared kisses him one last time and then he's out of the loft, leaving Jensen alone, making the silence echo in his ears. He pulls out the stick again. The lines are still blue. 

His phone is lying on the kitchen counter and he dials Jake's number. It rings three times before his friend picks up. 

"Can you come over?" he asks in lieu of a greeting. 

'Be there in twenty' is Jake's response and Jensen can't be more grateful for a friend like Jake. They really hit it off the moment they met and have been best friends since then. 

It's not easy for Omegas to find friends because other people in the pride look at them with so much awe, that they don't really see the person behind all the history. There might have been a time when Omegas were the reason the prides survived and reproduced. But it's not like that anymore; they're not on the edge of being extinct. Now Omegas are just shifters like everyone else too, but it's hard to get that into the skull of starstruck pride members. 

Eighteen minutes after the call the doorbell rings. Jensen can't help himself and smile. Jake must have broken some speed limits. You don't make it to Jensen's home from where Jake lives in twenty minutes that time of day. 

His hands are shaking when he opens the door and the moment they come face to face Jake says, "It was positive, wasn't it?"

Jensen shrugs and hands his friend the pregnancy test. Jake had been the one to tell him to take one. Three days ago he'd taken one look at Jensen and said he looked and smelled differently. Jensen didn't really want to believe him, even though he knew that Jake was right - he felt differently. 

"He used an Alpha condom. How did it happen?"

Jake lets out a deep breath. "You know as well as I do that protection isn’t one hundred percent. Maybe something dribbled out."

Jensen walks into the living room. "That's why the cycle was so much shorter than the last, right?"

His first heat cycle had lasted almost three weeks and Jensen had thought that each cycle would be the same. But Jake had told him that it varies. So he didn't really think anything about it when his cycle ended after ten days. 

Jake smiles sympathetically at him. "Right now, I'm guessing 'yes'. How are you dealing?"

Jensen shrugs. "How can I be pregnant, Jake? I'm not ready."

"Your body is, though. You just have to let your mind follow," Jake says quietly. "It's scary. I know it is. Hell, I was so freaked out when I found out I was pregnant with Cathy that I locked myself in my room for three days."

"Did it help?" Jensen asks, only half joking.

Jake smiles. "You know what helped? Talking to my mate; knowing that Matt would be with me every step of the way." He touches Jensen's knee gently. "I know Jared will be thrilled when he hears the news."

"I know. But what about me? What if I'm not thrilled? I'm completely out of my depth here, Jake." Jensen huffs out a humorless laugh. "I mean I barely knew how to handle being the pride's Alpha's mate and an Omega. I'm not sure if I can handle being pregnant on top of it."

"But there's nothing you can do now," Jake says. "And you'll have family and friends helping you. It'll be okay."

Jensen swallows hard. "Well, I could always…"

He doesn't need to finish the sentence before Jake is right in his face, grabbing his shoulders. "You know I'll always be on your side, Jen. But Jared will never forgive you for keeping this from him."

Jensen knows Jake is right and that's the reason he won't entertain the thought of going to a doctor right now. He doesn't want to hurt Jared, doesn't want to lose him. And he knows that the lies would eat him alive. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Jensen looks up at his friend, desperate in his need for reassurance. 

"You'll talk to Jared and both of you will figure it out. And whatever you decide you'll do it together."

Jensen nods slowly and Jake pulls him into a hug. "It'll be okay. Cubs are a gift, Jen. And I know that you'd make an amazing dad. My cubs adore you already."

"Well, I can give them back at the end of the day," Jensen says and Jake laughs. 

"You'll be fine. I know you will."

~*~*~*~

The rest of the week passes in the blink of an eye. Jensen hardly sees Jared, because Jared's company scored a huge project and his mate is working late each night. But it's not like Jensen is just sitting around doing nothing. 

No, he gets swamped with homework at school and the committee practically forces two meetings for their next charity events on him. 

That means he barely has time to himself, let alone time to sit Jared down and tell him about the pregnancy. Jensen even forgets about it once or twice. He knows he should probably make an appointment with a doctor - Jake gave him the number of his OB/GYN - but when he comes home every night it's already way past closing hours and during the day so many things demand his attention that he just forgets about calling. 

Even at the den during the weekend people are demanding Jared's attention and Jensen is left with Jake. He's still not used to the way people are tiptoeing around him, after welcoming him with open arms only nine months ago, treating him as one of their own. Now they barely speak to him, or Jake for that matter, but look at both of them with awe in their eyes. 

"Did you ever get used to it?" Jensen asks. 

They've shifted into their animal forms after Jensen had needed to get away from all the prying eyes. Now they're sitting in the middle of the meadow a few miles down the river, enjoying the sun. 

Jake shrugs. "I learned to ignore it. But I've never been the Alpha's mate. I may be an Omega, but I can blend in. I don't have to make my presence known."

Jensen sighs. "I wish they'd just accept that I'm just me, twenty-three year old Jensen Ross Ackles, without a clue about life."

Jake laughs. "Yeah, never gonna happen. You're an Omega, Jen. They'll always see you like something worthy of their worship and love." He grows serious again. "So you didn't tell me how Jared reacted to the news."

"I haven't told him yet," Jensen says sheepishly. 

"Jen," Jake scolds. "He needs to know. Tell me you at least called the doctor."

Jensen shakes his head. "The week was crazy, Jake. I forgot."

Jake nudges his shoulder. "I know this is new and you haven't really wrapped your head around the fact. But you and the cub need to see someone who'll check that everything's okay."

"I know." Jensen sighs. "I'll call on Monday."

"Promise me." Jake looks at him sternly.

Jensen presses his hand over his heart. "I promise."

Suddenly there's a shift in the air and a cold breeze blows over a smell that feels weirdly familiar to Jensen. He scrunches up his nose, looking over to Jake to see if he smelled it too. His friend looks alarmed. 

"There's someone out there," he whispers. "Another werecat."

Jensen frowns, looking around. He doesn't see anything, however, the sweet smell of hazelnut and straw is still there. 

"We should go back," Jake says and Jensen nods absently. 

They change and in his animal form Jensen can feel more clearly how the pregnancy is affecting his body. He can feel how his body changes to adjust to the life or lives growing inside of him, how his belly already stretches tight, even though there is nothing to see yet. His heartbeat is faster; pumping more blood through his veins to make sure the cub is well protected and nurtured. The cat inside of him already accepted that he's having cubs. 

They make it back to the den only to find the whole pride buzzing with agitation. Jared is standing in the middle with Chad and Matt. His shoulders are tense and his face is filled with concern. Something must have happened. 

Jensen changes and followed by Jake walks into the clearing. Jared and Matt's heads jerk towards them and both look relieved. 

"Jen, where were you?" Jared comes rushing over to him, padding him down. "You okay?"

Jensen frowns. "I'm fine. Jake and I were at the meadow down by the river. What's going on?"

Matt has pulled Jake into a tight embrace, mumbling inaudible things into his ear. Jake looks just as clueless as Jensen. 

"We found mutilated deer," Chad says calmly. "None of us did it. The smell belonged to an Alpha who's not in our pride."

Jensen's heart speeds up. The smell. He knows that smell. 

"Jen, what is it?" Jared asks, picking up on his emotional turmoil. 

"We smelled another werecat when we were down at the river," Jake says. "You think it was him?" 

"I know the smell," Jensen says slowly. 

"What?"

"It's Jeff's smell, Jared."

Jared blinks, frowning. "But you said he was dead."

"Well, I thought he was. He left me, never came back. I searched for him but didn't find him. What was I supposed to think?" Jensen asks exasperated. 

"That I was hurt, damn it!"

Jeff's voice cuts through the air and Jensen spins around. Jeff looks… feral, there is no other word for it. He's dirty, covered in mud and something that looks very much like blood. His left arm is hanging limply at his side and there's an angry looking scar across his thigh. 

"Jeff," Jensen breathes, taking a step towards the man who changed him, but Jared stops him. 

"What do you want?" Jared asks with an angry growl. 

"What's mine, of course."

Jensen's head is reeling. Jeff is alive and he came here, for him. He never made any advances to claim Jensen as his own, not once, but now he's here talking about Jensen as if they're mates. 

"Jensen?" Jared sounds baffled. "Well, you can't have him. He's my mate now. You lost your chance."

Jeff lets out a howl that's filled with anger and sadness. Jensen can't help but feel for him. They spent four years of their lives together. There was a time when Jensen thought that he'd be Jeff's mate one day. But now he's in love with Jared. 

"You didn't want me," Jensen says. "Why now?"

"I wanted you. You were mine!" Jeff roars

"You never claimed me," Jensen shoots back. He steps closer to Jared. "I love Jared now."

"No!" Jeff growls, taking a step towards them, but stops when the pride snarls at him. 

"It's over, Jeff. I'm happy here. I'm happy with Jared and the pride. I'm staying," Jensen says calmly. "Maybe you can stay too. Find a mate of your own."

The laugh that Jeff lets out sounds maniacal. "You are my mate. You are mine!"

"No." Jensen shakes his head. "I'm Jared's."

"You should leave," Jared growls. "This is pride land and if I find you on it again, you'll be put before the shifter's council. They've never appreciated trespassing."

The shifter's council is the one authority that deals with problems between different prides and packs, and Jensen heard that they're hard and unforgiving when passing sentence. 

"Jeff, please. Just go."

For a second it looks like Jeff really will leave, but then something flashes across his face. His eyes sparkle with insanity. 

"I challenge you."

A gasp tears across the pride members. According to the history books there hasn't been a challenge in over a hundred years. 

"We don't abide by the old customs," Jared says calmly.

"You scared?" Jeff taunts. "C'mon, you and me. The winner gets Jensen. Let's settle this like werecats."

Jensen can see the moment Jared gives in, his shoulders pulling back, straightening his back, his eyes becoming cold. 

"No." He pulls at Jared's arm. "No, you don't know what he's capable of. Please, Jay." Jared looks at him and all Jensen sees is the Alpha inside of him. "Jared, I'm pregnant. I'm begging you. Don't do it."

God, how much he wishes that Jared's parents or Megan would be here; one of them would have been able to talk some sense into Jared. But of course this is the weekend all three of them decided to stay in the city.

"It'll be okay, Jen. I have to." A soft kiss is placed to his lips. "Keep him out of it," Jared orders and Jensen feels Chad and Matt wrap their hands around his biceps, holding him in place. 

"No, Jared. NO!"

Jensen has seen what Jeff is capable of. He has seen the other man tear bears apart with just one hand. Has seen how he snapped the neck of animals way bigger than him. Jared will die and it's Jensen's fault.

"Wait. I'll go. I'll go with you. Just don't…"

Jeff grins wickedly. "Too late, Jensen."

"NO!" he screams at the moment when both Jared and Jeff charge at each other, shifting mid-air. 

The clash when their bodies connect is almost deafening and Jensen wants to look away but he can't tear his eyes away. They're glued to the violent clawing and biting of the two Alphas. Jeff is handicapped by his left front leg, which is hanging motionless in the air. But he's far from helpless. 

Jensen can already see the first splatter of blood on both their light brown coats and he feels tears making their way to the surface. He's gonna lose Jared and the pups will grow up in a cold cave with a maniac for an Alpha, if he lets them live at all. 

It fuels Jensen with anger and he hears himself growl loudly. Nobody will get between him, his cubs and Jared. This is his life and nobody - not even Jeff - will take it from him. He roars angrily, but Matt and Chad are still holding him in a tight grip. 

It's not until Jeff lands an especially vicious blow to Jared's head that sends Jensen's mate flying through the air that Jensen manages to pull free. Jared falls to the ground motionless and all Jensen sees is red. He shifts and charges at Jeff's throat with bared teeth. 

Nobody will hurt his family. 

He doesn't know what it is, maybe it's the hormones, or maybe it's the surprise Jeff feels, but Jeff doesn't fight him. Their eyes lock before Jensen's jaw locks around his throat. He feels the blood pumping through the jugular vein. Just a little more force and Jeff will bleed out beneath him. 

Jensen takes a step back, letting go of Jeff. He shifts. "Lock him up," he says and Chad and Matt are moving at once.

Jensen turns around. Jared is still lying unmoving on the ground and he rushes over there. 

"Jay?" he asks softly, running his fingers over Jared's soft coat. Jared lets out a low whine and Jensen forces a smile. "Hey, you need to change. C'mon, change for me."

It seems like it takes hours but finally Jared is lying in front of Jensen in his human form. His skin is bruised and scratches are scattered all over it. But what alarms Jensen is the blood that's dribbling out of Jared's ear. 

"Jay, don't move."

Jared lifts his arm to Jensen's belly. "Cubs?" he asks and Jensen nods, smiling through tears. 

"Cubs," he says. "Everything will be fine. We'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you right up. It'll be okay."

"Love you." Jared's voice is weak, he's losing consciousness. 

"Jay. No. Stay with me. C'mon, please, don't…" Jensen is holding Jared's head in his lap, running his fingers through Jared's long hair. 

"Tired, Jen."

"I know, but you need to stay awake for a little while longer."

Jared tries, Jensen can see his eyes trying to focus on him, but in the end he loses the fight, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

"Jared… no… please… Jay!"

"Jen." Jake's hand falls on his shoulder. "We've called an ambulance. They said they'll send a helicopter."

"He’s not waking up. I told him to stay awake, but he didn't."

"It'll be okay, Jen. Jared is strong and stubborn," Chad says, kneeling down next to Jensen. 

Jensen feels anger burning in his veins again and he pushes up from the ground, searching for Jeff. He's bound to a tree nearby and Jensen stalks over. His fingers curl around Jeff's throat, closing around it tightly. Jeff gargles, but he doesn't fight against Jensen's hold. 

"If Jared dies, I'll kill you myself." 

The air in the hospital is stale and full of disinfectants, making Jensen feel like he can barely breathe. His chest feels too tight and he really needs to get out of here, needs to breathe, needs to go home and curl around Jared in their bed. 

Just that Jared is being examined a few feet further down the hallway and he won't go home tonight. 

"Jen?" 

Jensen blinks. Jake is standing in front of him and over his friend's shoulder he sees Megan and Jared's parents looking at him. 

"I'm fine," he says, nodding. 

Jake rolls his eyes, but lets it go with a tight squeeze of Jensen's shoulder. He sits down next to Jensen, bumping their shoulders together. Jensen looks over to him, giving Jake what's supposed to be a grateful smile. 

"Where's Matt?"

"He and Chad are taking the other werecat to the shifters' council." It's Gerald, Jared's dad, who speaks. 

Jensen nods. "Good."

"Any news?" Megan asks. 

"No." Jensen shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his face. He needs to breathe. 

"So we heard," Sherry says, laying a small hand on Jensen's forearm. He doesn't get it. 

"About what?" 

"Your pregnancy, of course. We're very happy to hear about it. Jared always wanted kids. I'm sure you're going to be amazing parents. So, how far along are you?"

The pregnancy. They wanna talk about the pregnancy? Jared's unconscious, lying somewhere in this hospital and being examined for a head injury, and his parents want to talk about the pregnancy? Jensen can't breathe. He needs to get out of here. 

"Sorry, I…"

And then he's running, breaking through the entrance doors just in time. He pants, willing the air to fill his lungs. He doesn't know how long it takes him to regain his breath, but when he does, Jake's rubbing soothing circles into his lower back. 

"They didn't mean it like that."

Jensen huffs out a breath, realizing for the first time that he's kneeling on the hard ground. He pushes back up, wiping the dust off his jeans. 

"Jared is unconscious."

"I know." Jake leads him to a nearby bench and pulls him down next to him. "But you are pregnant. You can't forget about that. You need to get a check-up. Jared would want that. He'd want you and the cub healthy."

Jensen shakes his head. "I can't… I can't even wrap my head around it. Jeff… he… and now Jared's unconscious."

"Well, you have to get it together," Jake says, and turns Jensen to face him. His blue eyes hold sympathy for Jensen's situation, but there's also something else showing in them: determination. "As long as Jared is out of commission you will have to take his place."

"What?" Jensen asks, feeling confused and stunned, but he knows that Jake is right. 

If the Alpha can't take care of pride business for whatever reason their Beta is to take their place. Just that in this case he's not a Beta, he's an Omega. The pride will never accept him as Jared's proxy. 

Jake nods when he sees Jensen get it. "You just have to show them that Omegas are not some weaklings who are ruled by their emotions and are only there to pop out kids."

Jensen snorts. "Now, that's gonna be easy."

Jake smiles and winks at him. "They adore you. Should be a cakewalk to get them to listen to you."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Right." He sighs and stands up, straightening his back. "I need to go back inside and hear what the doc has to say. You coming?"

Jake follows him inside and they find the Padaleckis in the waiting room. Sherry blushes when she sees him. 

"I'm sorry, Jensen. I shouldn't have…"

Jensen shakes his head. "It's okay. I just wasn't prepared to talk about it. I only found out a little while ago and I haven't even talked to Jared about it. So I'd rather talk to my mate first."

"Of course. We understand," Gerald says.

"Did the doctor come and talk to you?"

Megan shakes her head. "No, not yet. I just wish they'd tell us what's going on."

Jensen can sympathize with that feeling and he wraps his arm around Megan's shoulder. They stand together in silence until the doctor finally comes in an hour later. He's in his late forties, tall with dark hair and gentle eyes. Jensen likes him instantly. He shakes Gerald‘s and Sherry's hand and it becomes clear that they know each other. 

"I'm Dr. Burke. I'm afraid we didn't have the pleasure yet," the doctor says when he turns to Jensen, holding out his hand. 

Jensen shakes it. "Jensen Ackles."

Dr. Burke smiles. "It's nice to meet the Alpha's mate in person." The look on his face grows serious. "I think we should take a seat."

At the seriousness he hears in Dr. Burke's voice, Jensen's heart speeds up and his hands become sweaty. This can't be good. Jake pulls him down onto a chair and Jensen goes without hesitation. 

"It's gonna be okay," Jake whispers and Jensen wishes he could believe his best friend. 

"Jared suffered a few cuts and bruises that are already starting to heal," Dr. Burke says. "We've cleaned them and administered some antibiotics to prevent infection. What does, however, worry me is the head injury Jared experienced. There's some swelling and we have to monitor it closely. If it doesn't reduce in a few hours we will have to take him into surgery to reduce the pressure."

Jensen had known from the moment he saw Jared lying on the ground that this was not something that his mate would just bounce back from. But hearing Dr. Burke say it makes it so much more real. 

"We have induced an artificial coma so Jared's body can heal itself."

"Can we see him?" Sherry asks and Jensen blinks at the tears he hears in her voice. He has never seen her so emotional. 

"Yes, but just two at a time and only for a few minutes."

"Jensen, you should go first," Gerald says and Jensen jerks his head up, looking at Jared's father. "You're his mate. He needs you the most."

"I agree," Dr. Burke says and his warm hand falls to Jensen's shoulder. "C'mon I'll take you to him."

Jensen feels helpless, his head a mess, his thoughts completely scrambled. Jared's in a coma. He looks over his shoulder to see the Padaleckis huddled together, while Jake sits motionless in his chair. He gives Jensen a small smile, which is probably supposed to be encouraging, but all it does is make Jensen feel more helpless. 

Jared's in a coma. And it's his fault. 

If he'd just gone and looked more thoroughly for Jeff, maybe he would have found him. Maybe Jeff would have claimed him then. It would mean that he'd never have met Jared, but it'd also mean that Jared would be fine now. 

Dr. Burke leads him to Jared's room, but Jensen's not prepared for the sight that greets him. Jared's hooked up to various machines and the cuts and bruises on his face and arms stand out against his pale skin. 

"It's okay. You can go in. I do believe that it's important to talk to coma patients."

Jensen takes a step forward and then another one, until he's standing next to Jared's bed. He reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Jared's limp hand. It's warm and Jensen squeezes it tightly, hoping for Jared to tell him what to do. His mate doesn't move. 

"I'm gonna give you two some privacy," Dr. Burke says and Jensen listens to him leave. 

"You stupid…" Jensen says, a sob escaping his lips. "You should've listened to me. I asked you not to. I asked you. And now, what? You better wake up soon. I can't do this without you." He pulls over a chair and sits down, laying his head on the bed next to Jared's hand, holding it tight. 

Jensen doesn't know how long he stays like this, but eventually Jake comes to get him. Jared's parents tell him to get some rest and not to worry too much. Jared's stubborn and strong, he'll be back to his old self in no time. Megan just pulls him into a tight hug and tells him to take care of himself and the child that's growing inside him. 

He almost forgot about the pregnancy. 

Jake takes him home and it's quiet, too quiet in their loft. Jensen stumbles into the bedroom and climbs into their bed, smelling Jared's scent on the covers. 

What if Jared never comes back home? 

Jensen falls asleep with the scary question bouncing around in his head. 

~*~*~

"Up!"

Jensen blinks and groans. His head is fuzzy and it feels like something died in his mouth. "What?" he mumbles. 

"Get up!"

Jake pulls the covers from his body and Jensen starts shivering. "Hey, it's cold," he complains. 

"Good. Then you can get up and shower. After we're going to the doc to let her check the pregnancy." Jensen groans, rubbing a hand over his face. "And then, you'll go to the pride's council meeting."

Jensen blinks rapidly, sitting up. "Pride's council meeting?"

Jake sighs. "Matt told me that all Alpha's are meeting to determine someone to take over Jared's business."

"But," Jensen frowns, "isn't that his mate's job?"

"I think most Alpha's don't believe that an Omega - a pregnant one at that - is able to take care of pride business." Jake pulls some clothes out of Jensen's closet. "And that is why you'll shower, get dressed, get examined and declared perfectly healthy, so you can tell them where to stick their archaic views about Omegas."

"What happens when Jared wakes up and someone else has taken over as Alpha?" Jensen asks, already knowing the answer. 

"What do you think? No Alpha will ever give up the pride just because. Jared will have to fight for his right." Jake huffs out a breath. "Now do you get why you need to take Jared's place? Someone else replaces him, he'll never be Alpha again. And I like Jared being my Alpha."

Jensen sighs and nods. "I'll go get ready. Please tell me there's coffee when I get out."

"No coffee, Jen. You're pregnant."

"I fucking hate this," Jensen grumbles, walking into the bathroom. Jake's amused laugh follows him inside. 

He undresses and steps into the shower. The warm water working the kinks out of his shoulders. His hands rub shower gel into this skin, stopping at his belly. There's no bump yet, it's too early. But Jensen is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to feel Jared's cub growing there, like it's all that is left right now. 

Jake is waiting with a glass of OJ and a bowl of cereal for him in the kitchen. Jensen gives him a grateful smile. He knows that Jake only wants what's best for him. 

"The rug rats in school and daycare?" Jensen asks and Jake nods. "Maybe you can bring them over sometime this week. I miss them." 

"Sure, if you think you’ll have the time."

"I'll make time."

Jake smiles. "You're gonna make an amazing dad."

Jensen snorts. "Yeah, jury is still out on that one. When's the appointment?"

"In thirty minutes. But it's right around the corner. So don't worry, we have all the time in the world."

They finish their breakfast and then make their way to the doctor's office. Jake didn't lie, it's really right around the corner and it only takes them five minutes to get there. 

Dr. Mitchell is in her late thirties and her blond hair is pulled up into a messy bun. Jensen has seen her around once or twice at the den, but they've never talked. She's smiling broadly when she enters the room and Jensen gets why Jake only lets her take care of him and the cubs. 

"Well, well. Jensen Ackles. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." 

"Pleasure is all mine," Jensen says and she laughs. 

"I heard you were a charmer."

Jensen feels stunned for a second. Is that his reputation among the werecats in the pack, that he's a charmer? He always thought that he's more socially awkward and he never had a way with words. 

"So, how are you feeling?" Dr. Mitchell asks, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"I'm fine."

"No nausea or dizziness?" Jensen shakes his head at the question. "Good, that's good. I'm sure Jake here already told you about his first pregnancy and how he couldn't stop throwing up for at least four weeks straight."

Jake groans and Dr. Mitchell laughs. "Thanks for the reminder, Doc. I worked really hard to forget about that."

"Well, it was worth it, wasn't it?"

Jake's look gets moony and he nods. "Totally."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "He's such a sucker for his cubs. They have him completely wrapped around their fingers."

Dr. Mitchell laughs. "We'll see how it'll go with yours."

Jensen groans. "No way. Uh uh. I'm not a pushover."

"You might turn into one when you hold your kid for the first time," Jake teases. 

"Yeah, I‘ll have to remind Jared to hit me over the head when that happens," Jensen says lighthearted, but stops dead a second later. The atmosphere in the room changes from happy and playful to serious and heavy instantly. 

"I heard what happened, Jensen. And I know Jared, he's tough. He'll pull through. You'll see," Dr. Mitchell says. "How about we check you and the baby? See if everything's working the way it should?"

Jensen lets out a deep breath. He looks over to Jake, who puts a supporting hand on his shoulder. "That's why we're here, right? So let's get on with it."

Dr. Mitchell examines him thoroughly, explaining what she's doing step by step. The ultrasound is last and she shows him the baby on screen. It looks more than a blob of white on a black background, but Jensen is still very much overwhelmed with the proof that he really is pregnant. He has to show the pic to Jared. Only Jared is in a coma. 

"Hey," Jake whispers. 

Jensen looks over to his friend, realizing that he must be crying. "Jay should be here."

Jake doesn't seem to know what to say, because instead he just pulls Jensen close and presses a kiss to his temple. Jensen is grateful that his friend doesn't placate him with empty platitudes. 

"So, you and the baby are very healthy," Dr. Mitchell says and Jensen pulls himself together. 

"Good. Can I have that in writing?"

"I'm sorry?"

Jensen sighs. "I need something from you that'll state that I'm healthy and fit to take over the Alpha's duties."

Dr. Mitchell looks a little stunned at first, but then she smiles and nods. "Of course, I'll put something in writing. I'm sure you'll be great. Jared will be proud of you."

In the end, Jensen leaves the doctor's office with an official letter stating that he's very much capable of taking over pride business until Jared's better. He and Jake make their way over to the council's building, and with every step Jensen takes he just wants to be further away. 

Jake stops him on the front steps of the building and Jensen frowns. "Okay," his friend says. "Straighten up. You're here to help Jared keep the pride. You have to make them listen. And I know you can do it. Jared knew that too or he wouldn't have chosen you has his mate. He knows how strong you really are, okay?"

Jensen bites on his bottom lip and nods. "Okay."

"No." Jake shakes his head. "You need to believe you can do it."

Jensen takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. He sees Jared, smiling proudly at him. When he opens his eyes again, he pulls back his shoulders and straightens his back. "Okay, let's go."

Jake grins. "Go get them."

They make their way up to the third floor where the auditorium is and Jensen pushes open the closed door. Heads are spinning around to see who‘s just taken the liberty of disrupting the meeting. Jensen almost smirks at the audible gasp that echoes through the room when the Alphas realize who just entered the room. 

"Sorry I'm late. But someone forgot to tell me the right time for this meeting."

Shocked whispers break out when Jensen makes his way to the front of the room where the pride's council is seated. The council consists of eleven members, the head member being Jared. His chair is empty, but the other ten are filled with elected members of the pack. Jensen knows them all, some of them better than others. 

"Jensen, what are you doing here?" Samantha Ferris asks, sounding stunned. 

"Well, I was under the impression that when the Alpha can't take care of pride business for whatever reason, it's his mate who takes over for him. That would be me in this case," Jensen says, walking to Jared's chair with a confidence he isn't really feeling. He sits down and looks at Samantha with raised eyebrows. "Am I wrong?"

"No," she stutters. "But we thought…"

"You're pregnant, Jensen. We only want what's best for you and the unborn cub," Mark Pellegrino says. "Being Alpha, taking over the Alpha's business is strenuous and stressful."

"Thank you for your concern, Mark. But I just came from a doctor's appointment. I'm perfectly healthy and in every way capable of taking over Jared's business." He holds up the letter. "Here is proof."

Gerald takes the letter from him and Jensen notices something that looks a lot like a proud smile on Jared's dad's face. 

"Well, Jensen's right. Dr. Mitchell attested that he‘s in perfect health." Gerald turns to the audience. "How about we let the audience decide if they'd be fine with Jensen taking over pride business for the time being?"

Jensen's heart falls and he searches for Jake in the crowd. But his friend doesn't seem worried at all. He just gives him a thumbs-up. Jensen groans inwardly and already sees Jared's Alpha status taken because there‘s no way the crowd will vote for him to be Jared's proxy. 

"Okay, whoever thinks that Jensen should take over pride business until Jared's back on his feet may stand up please," Gerald says and Jensen's eyes grow wide when almost the whole crowd stands.

This is, this can't be right. Maybe they didn't understand Gerald's question? 

"I think the result is very clear. Will the council accept the result? Anyone in favor of the vote may raise their hand." Gerald turns to the other members, looking at them with raised eyebrows. Jensen looks around and sees that only Mark Pellegrino has his hand down. "I think that settles it. Jensen will take over as Alpha in proxy for the time being."

The crowd breaks into applause and Jensen can't help but smile. People come forward, congratulating him, offering their help and wishing him luck. His head is spinning with all the support he never expected when Gerald pulls him aside. 

"Son, I know you think that Sherry and I don't approve of your mating with our son." Jensen bites his lip and waits for the blow. "It's not true. We always knew that Jared's very well capable of choosing a strong mate and he did, today and even before, you proved that you're strong, Jensen. You only have to believe in yourself." Gerald smiles. "I know the next weeks won't be easy, but we're here to help you."

"Thank you," Jensen says and smiles. "I… thanks for everything."

"You're family, Jensen. I get that that may not mean all that much to you anymore. But I promise you that we love you no matter what. And Jared couldn't have chosen a better mate."

Jensen feels overwhelmed at the open display of love. "I don't…"

"You don't have to. Just know that we're here." Gerald pulls him into a quick hug. "And now, let's go over pride business. The Shifter's Council is asking for our Alpha's attendance in Jeff's trial. You up for that? You can always send someone else. No one will blame you."

Jensen takes a deep breath. "Will you be there?" 

"If you want me to."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Gerald smiles. "Then I'll be there."

~*~*~

It's late that night when Jensen makes his way to the hospital. He finds Dr. Burke and Megan in Jared's room. 

"Hey."

Megan smiles broadly and rushes over to him. "I heard what you did. You're amazing. Jared will be so proud of you."

"Why weren't you there?"

"I thought I'd stay with Jared. I knew that Dad would make sure that everything would work out the way we wanted it to."

Jensen presses a kiss to Megan's temple. "I guess it did, huh? Man, I'm not sure what I've gotten myself into."

Megan laughs. "You're in for a ride."

Jensen sighs, looking over Megan's shoulder. Jared looks better, the cuts and bruises are almost all gone. But his eyes are still closed. 

"How is he?"

"Better," Megan says excitedly. "Dr. Burke says the swelling in his brain has gone down." She turns to the doctor. "Right?"

Dr. Burke nods. "It's a good sign. If the swelling goes down further we'll be able to bring him out of the artificial coma in day or two."

"Really?" Jensen asks, feeling some weight lifted off his shoulders. 

"Yeah. Jared should be fine."

"Good." Jensen looks at Megan and Dr. Burke. "Can I… maybe talk to him alone?"

"Of course," Megan says. "I need to run some errands anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dr. Burke follows Megan outside and Jensen takes a deep breath, sitting down in the chair next to Jared's bed. 

"You hear that? You'll be fine. God, I miss you." Jensen pinches his nose. "I had a doctor's appointment today. I'm fine and the baby too. But you should've been there, Jay." He pulls out the print Dr. Mitchell gave him. "Here, look, that's our baby. Right here." He points to the white blob holding it up for Jared to see. "I'm almost twelve weeks along. I think I remember the night." He huffs out a laugh, wiping at his eyes. "We need you, Jay. I'm completely out of my depth here. So you need to get better soon."

~*~*~

The bureau of the Shifter's Council is downtown in an old Victorian building. Jensen has only been here once, when Jared had offered him a place in his pride and Jensen needed to register for that. Gerald steps up beside him, while Jake is standing on the other side. 

"You ready?" Jake asks. 

"As I'll ever be."

"We'll be with you. Just remember, do what you think feels right," Gerald says, squeezing Jensen's shoulder. 

Jensen lets out a deep breath. "Yeah."

Jensen has never been in a court room before, but the room looks pretty much exactly like in the movies. Rows of chairs on each side of the aisle and two desks for the prosecution and the defense. The only thing that looks different is the table where the council members will sit. It's the biggest one that Jensen has ever seen. But it has to offer room for twelve members. 

The chairman of the council is Jim Beaver, an older werewolf. He's strict but fair in his sentences, so much as Gerald has told Jensen. Each shifter's race is represented by two members of their races. Their pride is represented by Samantha Ferris and Jason Manns, both of them are lawyers and according to Gerald the perfect match for the council. 

They bring Jeff in and Jensen looks him right in the eye. He can't remember why he ever fell for the man. Now Jeff has nothing that appeals to Jensen in the least. 

Jim Beaver opens the trial and when Jensen is called up as a witness, he feels calm and ready to get this over with. 

"Jensen Ackles you're here as mate and proxy of the pride's Alpha, Jared Padalecki, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us how Alpha Padalecki is doing?"

"He's still in an artificial coma, but they will reduce the drugs soon and want to wake him up."

"That's good," Jim Beaver says. "As you know it's our custom to let the Alpha or their proxy of the pride or pack speak and tell us what they think will be an adequate punishment for the crime committed. Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, Alpha. I'm fine with whatever you decide as long as Jeff Morgan is as far away from my family as possible. I don't want to see him ever again."

Jim Beaver looks over at him and nods slowly. "I think we can make sure of that. The council has decided that Alpha Morgan will be branded as a criminal and will be expelled from the country. From now on it's forbidden for him to ever step foot on American soil again. Should he disregard this verdict he'll be executed immediately."

Jensen lets out a deep breath. Jeff will be gone from their life once and for all. 

"Take him to the border!" Alpha Beaver orders. 

Jeff snarls at the guards, but doesn't fight them. He looks over to Jensen and when their eyes meet Jensen knows that Jeff is done. He's giving up and Jensen doesn't think he'll survive all that long in the wilderness now. He can't bring himself to feel sorry for Jeff. 

~*~*~

"He's gone," Jensen tells Jared that night. "The Shifter's Council made sure of it." He runs his fingers over the soft hairs on Jared's arms. "You can wake up now. Please. It's over."

Dr. Burke had reduced the drugs for the artificial coma continuously over the day, but so far Jared doesn't give any signs that he's waking up. 

"Jay, I need you. I love you. Please open your eyes. Please."

There's no reaction. Jensen sighs, pressing a kiss to the back of Jared's hand. He takes in his mate's scent. It's still strong. 

A knock on the door, brings Jensen back to the room. He looks up and sees Dr. Burke standing at the door. 

"He's not waking up."

Dr. Burke presses his lips together tightly. "I know."

"Why's he not waking up?"

"The brain is a mysterious thing, Jensen. There's no reason for Jared to medically still be in a coma, but it seems like he still is."

"But why?"

"We don't know. We'll have to take some more tests and maybe he'll wake up tomorrow or the day after. Just have faith that he's strong."

Jensen looks back at Jared. "Why? Please, Jay. I need you to wake up. Just please."

~*~*~

Jared doesn't wake up. Not the next day or the day after that. Not the week after the fight or the month. Jensen goes to the hospital every day, talks to Jared every day, but at the end of the day Jared stays motionless. 

The doctors determine that there is no medical reason for Jared to be in a coma and after months in the hospital with all his other injuries well healed they suggest moving Jared to a better equipped facility. 

The facility is nice, smells of flowers and the walls are a soft yellow and not the cold white from the hospital. Still, to Jensen it feels like they‘re giving up on Jared. 

He hears the whispers behind his back at council meetings or just on the street. For a lot of people it's obvious that Jared's not waking up anymore. 

At night when Jensen is lying alone in their bed it's the hardest to believe that Jared will make it back to them. Jensen's hands always find their way to his belly that's softly swollen. He hasn't felt the cub move yet, but he knows he will soon. He's almost in his fifth month. 

Last week at the appointment he'd heard the cub's heartbeat for the first time and if Jake hadn't been there, Jensen's sure he might have had a breakdown. But Jake had been there with his soft voice and gentle touch.

He's bringing his cubs over in the evenings too just to take Jensen's mind off things. Cathy, Adam and Laura all adore Jensen and he adores them, but lately Jensen would rather be alone. It rips his heart apart whenever he sees Jake and Matt together with the cubs. 

What if Jared won't wake up? What if they never have this? 

The only thing that really takes his mind off things is pride business. He never knew that being Alpha meant so many stupid meetings and discussions and decisions. Okay, so yeah, he knew that Jared had lots to do, but he never thought that it would be so exhausting. 

He's put his studies on hold because he can't juggle pride business and his studies at the same time. More than once he wonders how Jared manages a full time job and being Alpha. Jensen does however keep his job at the coffee shop, because he has to pay the bills somehow. Yes, Jared has some money put aside but that'll only last so long and Jensen will be damned if he asks Jared's parents for money, family or not. 

The months go on just like the first one after the fight. Jensen's belly keeps growing. He keeps conducting pride business and working at the coffee shop. 

He's almost six months along when he first feels his cub move. It's at night and something wakes him. It takes him a while to realize that it's his cub who's kicking against his stomach. He rubs a soothing hand over his belly, whispering random words until the cub calms down again. 

The next day he goes to visit Jared at the care facility. He presses Jared's hand against his naked belly, hoping for some kind of reaction when the cub moves, but Jared stays still. Jensen cries until the nurses come and tell him it's time to go home. 

Jake, Megan and Jared's parents are Jensen's rock in all those months. They take care of him, support him in every possible way. And Jensen is grateful, he really is. But whenever he sees Jared lying in that stupid yellow room with its stupid smelling flowers he knows it's not enough. It'll never be enough. 

~*~*~

"Everything looks great, Jensen," Dr. Mitchell says, smiling. "The cub's doing well. A couple more weeks and you'll be holding him or her in your arms."

Jensen had decided that he didn't want to know the gender, not until Jared would be here with him. And now, he's only a couple of weeks from his due date and Jared is still in a coma. It's been almost six months since Jeff stumbled out of the woods and challenged Jared. Jensen can't really believe that it's been so long already. 

"Yeah," he says quietly. "Only a couple of weeks."

"Jensen," Dr. Mitchell says. "I have faith that Jared will wake up any day now."

Jensen snorts. "Right." He shakes his head and goes to get dressed. "I'm sorry," he says, when he walks back out. "But it's been almost six months. The doctors say that it's practically impossible for him to wake up now."

"Don't lose faith, Jensen." Dr. Mitchell smiles a little. "I have a feeling that everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Doc. For everything. I'll see you in a few days."

He makes his way out of the doctor's office and over to the council building. He likes walking when the air is fresh and clear. 

He knows that something is wrong, though, when he sees Gerald waiting for him in front of the conference room. 

"What?"

"They want to push for a new Alpha, Jen."

"But, Jared…"

"Jared's not waking up. I think we need to face that reality, Jensen."

Jensen shakes his head. "That's not… he's your son, how can you give up on him?"

"I'm not." Gerald shakes his head. "I'm not. I love him and I want him to wake up as much as you do. But we need to be realistic here."

"So you want someone else to take over the pack?"

Gerald nods. "Yes. Jensen, when the cub comes in couple of weeks you won't have the time anymore. The cub needs you."

Jensen knows it's true. He can't be Jared's proxy forever. As much as he'd wish for Jared to wake up right now, he knows it's not going to happen. 

"Okay, do it. Do you need me there?"

Gerald shakes his head. "No, not if you don't want to. We'll vote on a new Alpha tomorrow."

"Well, you know where to find me." Jensen forces a smile. "I'll be with Jared."

"Of course."

The nurse at the front desk looks a little irritated that Jensen is so late and visiting hours are almost over. 

"I just need to see him for a little while."

She sighs. "Okay."

He makes his way to Jared's room. The sight hasn't changed once in the months Jared's been here, except for the flowers maybe. Jared's lying in bed his arms limply at his sides. 

"So, it's over. They're voting for a new Alpha tomorrow. I held on as long as I could, Jay. But the cub is coming and I just can't do it anymore. The doctors say that if you were going to wake up you would have done it by now. I don't want to think they're right but maybe they are. God, I miss you so much, Jay. And I hate that your cub will grow up without ever knowing you." 

Someone clears their throat behind him and Jensen wipes at his eyes. "I'm finished." He kisses Jared's cheek and then pushes up from the chair. He holds Jared's hand to his belly. "We'll be back tomorrow. I love you."

He nods at the nurse, who looks at him with pity in her eyes. He's so sick and tired of all the pitying looks he's getting. 

At home, he wraps himself into his favorite blanket. It used to smell like Jared too, but the scent is long gone. He falls asleep dreaming of better days. 

A sharp pain wakes him in the middle of the night and he gasps. This doesn't feel normal. He reaches for the phone and presses speed dial. 

"It's me," he pants, trying to keep from screaming. "Something is wrong."

"Shit. I'm calling an ambulance. It's gonna be okay, Jen."

Jensen huffs out a breath, curling his legs as close to his chest as possible. "Okay."

When the paramedics kick in the front door five minutes later Jensen is barely noticing anything. He's tired and it hurts. 

"He's losing a lot of blood."

"What?" Jensen mumbles. "The baby."

"He's losing consciousness. Jensen, stay with us okay. We'll take care of you."

Jensen tries, blinks a few times, but everything feels so far away and it's so much easier to just close his eyes and sleep. 

~*~*~

It's the cry of a baby that Jensen notices first. Why is the baby crying? Is it hungry? Does it need a diaper change?

Slowly Jensen opens his eyes. Jared is smiling at him. "Hey," he says quietly, his voice rough. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty."

"Jay? What?" he asks weakly. 

"He woke up the night you had the baby," a voice says and Jensen looks over Jared's shoulder to find Jake standing at the window, holding a little bundle in his arms. 

Jensen shakes his head. "I don't get it."

"You've lost a lot of blood," Jake explains, making his way over to Jensen's bed. "You've been out for like five days, only ever waking up for a couple of minutes."

"I don't remember."

"Yeah, the doctors said you wouldn't," Jared says, his voice deep and rough. 

"You're awake."

Jared nods. "Yeah. Sorry it took me so long."

"You're awake." Jensen feels likes his heart might just jump out of his chest. He reaches out and Jared grasps his hand. 

"I am. It's okay, Jen. Everything‘s fine now." Jensen feels the tears spill over and Jared leans forward, pressing a kiss to Jensen's hand. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

Jensen only stops crying when he hears the bundle in Jake's arm starting to cry again. He sits up, ignoring the pain in his lower body. 

"Give them to me."

"It's a girl, Jen. You had a girl."

Jensen huffs out a breath and smiles. "A girl?" He takes her from Jake's arms, looking down at his daughter for the first time. "She's beautiful."

"You did so good, Jen. So good," Jared says, sounding full of awe.

"We did good," Jensen answers, smiling. 

Jared smiles and shakes his head. "It's all you. Do you have a name? We weren't sure, so…"

Jensen looks at Jared, reaching out to caress Jared's cheek gently. "I do actually. What do you think of Chloe Allison Ackles-Padalecki?" 

"It sounds lovely." Jared leans back and Jensen suddenly notices how tired he looks. 

"What's wrong?"

Jared shakes his head. "Nothing. Just that my muscles aren't working the way they should. I'll need a lot of exercise and physical therapy." 

It's then that Jensen notices that Jared is sitting in a wheelchair. "But the doctors say you'll be fine?"

"Yes, it'll be a bit of work, but eventually I'll be as good as new."

"If he hadn't been so stubborn the doctors wouldn't have let him out of bed to see you. But he insisted and it's hard to refuse anything the Alpha wants."

"The Alpha?" Jensen's eyes grow wide when he remembers the vote. 

"When they heard that I woke up and it was clear that my brain hadn't been damaged, they canceled the vote for a new Alpha. I'm still Alpha of the pride, Jen. I hear that I have you to thank for that too. A beautiful daughter and a pride, how will I ever be able to thank you?"

Jensen grins and winks at Jared. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I'm sure I will if you'll wait a little while?" Jared asks and Jensen smiles softly. 

"As long as it takes."

~*~*~

It's a week later that Jensen finds himself in his bed with his daughter and Jared both by his side for the first time. 

Yesterday Jared refused to stay in the hospital a day longer and they hired a nurse for home care. The doctors couldn't hold Jared any longer and now he's lying next to Jensen, holding their sleeping daughter against his chest. 

"She's so small."

"She'll grow big." Jensen laughs. "Don't worry, you're her father."

"Good thing you are too." Jared smiles. "I hope she'll be just as pretty as you."

Jensen groans and buries his head between Jared's naked shoulder and the pillow. "Stop."

"Jensen Ackles, are you blushing?" Jared teases. "Y'know, the whole pride was pretty impressed what an Omega could do. They love and admire you."

"Jay," Jensen whines. 

"They do, Jen. You held the pride together. I'm not sure anyone else could have done it as well as you did."

"I did what I had to do."

"I know." Jared grows silent and Jensen lifts his head. 

"It's okay," he says, running his fingers gently over Jared's cheekbones, turning Jared's head to face him. "It's over. We're here and we're together, with our beautiful daughter. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm sorry," Jared whispers. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You may have not been there physically, but you were in heart. It was hard, I'll admit that. And I missed you so much. But we made it through."

Jared smiles softly. "You've changed."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, very good. I've always known that you're strong. But now you know it too."

Jensen leans forward, brushing his lips gently against Jared's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jared whispers and deepens the kiss. 

The End 


End file.
